humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Remy
Nicolas Remy was a renowned scientist, engineer, architect, painter and composer, who left Plancy and joined the Royal Society of Lothian to become one of its most esteemed members. Received many commisions from Kings for the costruction of several buildings or works of Art, yet he was never employed by the church. He spent his last years next to King Ludwig of Nathrinnhoeg, as a friend and mentor. Life Early years Remy was born in Plancy in 1239 to a rich merchant that traded in slaves and spices from the Plancian colonies at the lads of the Erkatian empire to the west. He studied at the École des Sciences Naturelles, where he was offered a permanent seat at the Collège de la Foi. Remy denied claiming in the relative correspondence that: "I am grieve by the intensity of the Church's grip on the Ecole, and I have begun to contemplate how far far a man would have to venture beyond his homeland, before he can escape such a grip." Lothian and the Royal Society Remy travelled to Lothian at the age of 32 where he applied to join the Royal Society, a scientific organisation that was organised by the Crown of Lothian, only two years ago (immediately after the first Council of Plancy), to operate as the first scientific body independent of the church-run universities of the time. Remy soon rose to emminece within the society, becoming one of its Deans. For thenext few years he travelled the world, giving lectures and accepting royal comissions for engineering and artistic works, until his departure for Nathrinnhoeg in 1304, at the age of 65. Study of the Kings Under the belief that Akelon and Aelfric where not in fact human he requested the assistance of two speciallists, Gregory Adams, a specialist on Aelfric and Jonathan Walric a specialist on Akelon. The two archeologist tried to retrieve the bodies of the two Kings while Remy organised an expedition to the north, where he had information of a strange being that claimed to be the reborn son of Anne of Thuringia and future King of Thuringia and leader of the Crusades. His research in Thuringia revealed the Island of Nathrinnhoeg in the North as the last abode of Anne and her son. Last years in Nathrinnhoeg In 1304 Remy departed on a expedition to the North. After some excavations of Norsemen Tombs in the area he visited Nathrinnhoeg where he found the current Hochmeister of the White Ravens to be a very uncooperative man. Through a marriage to a noblewoman from the line of Anne (The royal line of Thuringia ) he plotted and succeded to appoint Ludwig Reichtag, the order's Grosskomtur as King of an autonomous Nathrinnhoeg, under the Thuringian throne. The newlly appointed King offered him comissions for many great works. Among them the Weissrabeshangau castle. Remy was still searching for Anne's son. He supposed his location to be close to the graves of the first generation of White Ravens, in a collapsed cave in the unapproachable northern coast of the island. He kept digging tunnels under the castle, expanding it underground in an attempt to discovered the graves. He was lost underground at a great age. Due to the influence of the Freezing Moon on the island's underground the tunnels had to be sealed. During his stay he composed the Hexegeheimnis opera that presents a dramatized, symbolic version of the history of Hochmeister Alexander Rabe . Discovery by the Dayne Expedition In 1402 the Dayne Expedition entered the castle's underground. They found Remy managed to reach the graves and locate the body of the creature that claimed to be Anne's son. Believing the creature to be succeptible to the control of the demon Neqael, he created an Ossuary from the bones of Alexander Rabe and the other dead knights, whose faith would help to guard the body. When the expedition entered the ossuary they found Remy alive (at the age of 163). He had no explanation of his longevity, except that it could be an influence of the Freezing Moon's curiosity and control of the underground. He directed the members of the expediton to retrieve the Black crown of Anne and attempt to communicate with the creature as she did. When they did the creature claimed to be Charles of Ygdree and Lothian, the expedition's sovereign , leading them to assume it used their memories to assume the countenance of the sovereign they were faithful to. Remy expressed his will to destroy the castle and leave the island. After sabotaging the cistern system, he joined the Dayne Expedition under the name of Horace Brunt. Character Inspirations: *Albert Speer *Richard Wagner